


【宰勋】男孩的胸衣下面有什么

by FUFU_fuko



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Milking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUFU_fuko/pseuds/FUFU_fuko
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun





	【宰勋】男孩的胸衣下面有什么

产乳/r18/是宰勋

金宰铉没想到自己的舍友竟然偷偷穿了胸衣。  
只是无意中撞到了正在换衣服的车勋，浸了微微汗意的白T恤褪到一半，露出来衣料下面薄薄的，柔软的一件短小的背心一样的衣服。  
金宰铉以为自己看花了眼。  
那是女孩子在刚刚步入青春期才会穿的东西呀。  
“勋尼？”  
“……出去。”  
“现在，马上，出去。”

究竟是什么呢？  
金宰铉睡不着了，想起来校庆表演的时候车勋站在舞台上的样子，柱状聚光灯照过来，纸片一样的身体在朦朦胧胧的衬衣里晃着，在他的心里种下某种挠人的情绪。  
背后有窸窸窣窣的声音小心地响起，有人从床上起来进了卫生间。他翻身坐起，看着亮起的白色灯光思考了片刻后跟了过去。  
“勋。”金宰铉无声息地带上门，看见车勋褪去上衣的后背，漂亮的肩胛骨隔着半透明的皮肤凸起来，像蝴蝶展开翅膀。  
车勋惊觉：“你怎么…呀金宰铉，你出唔…”未出口的恼羞成怒被跨前一步的人抢先捂住，举起攻击的左手也被一把抓住扣在耳边。  
“嘘——被人听到就不好了吧，我们勋尼的。”  
“秘密。”  
金宰铉凑近与他对视，白日温柔的桃花眼里此时藏着某种混沌的笑意，一只手伸向水池捡起了那件他熟悉的小衣服  
“这是什么，小勋？”  
用来遮住胸前的两块布料濡上了奶白色的痕迹，金宰铉用另一只手将挣扎的车勋反手控在怀里。  
“别，求你了宰铉，求你不要——”  
金宰铉无视他的请求，端详着手中衣料的同时呼吸变得急促。鼻子埋入濡湿的布料，在从嗅觉得到答案的一瞬间，金宰铉的大脑当机了几秒。  
“这难道是勋的乳……”  
他的话音未成形便被嘴上的温软打断，反应过来的金宰铉意识到那是怀中人的唇，然而未等他细细品味那人却已离开，只看到呼吸急促脸颊通红的人被擒在怀中以几乎是楚楚可怜的眼光看着他。  
“求你，别说出来，别告诉别人。”  
金宰铉愣愣盯着车勋，然后发狠地叼住他柔软的猫唇亲了回去，舌头轻易地撬开不敢抵抗的对方的齿间，侵略性地将躲避追捕的小舌拖出缠绵。  
唇舌接触的几秒，他突然明白了那份挠人的，蓬松的，呼之欲出又紧紧围绕束缚着的情绪是什么——是爱欲。  
是仅因车勋而盘旋发散沉默生长的爱和欲。  
所以金宰铉想要侵占车勋，现在便想。  
“想要保守秘密的话，总要付出点什么来封口吧？”金宰铉把手中的胸衣扔回水池，恶趣味的将车勋挡在胸前的手臂掰开反手一起锁在背后，让猫咪拼命遮掩的秘密暴露在光下。  
车勋的皮肤很白，白炽灯打下来有种易碎的莹白感，胸脯的一层软肉也是白嫩的，粉红的颗粒陷在里面被微凉的空气激的慢慢膨大涨起，色情又无助的挺立在空气中。乳白的奶汁从顶端的小孔溢出又被方才挡在胸前的臂膀蹭开，要滴不滴的挂着，黏黏糊糊。  
车勋小声嗫嚅着自己也不知道怎么回事，话音未落又因金宰铉的玩弄而可怜巴巴地扬起半喘半泣的尾音。胸前的红缨被湿热口腔包裹，留在空气中的另一边也被手指上的薄茧揉捏揪玩，车勋原本就红透的脸此时燥得快要滴出血，低头对着埋在胸前的金宰铉软软的求饶。  
但金宰铉才不会听，他是刚被放出笼的奶狼，瞅准了储备并不充足的乳源也只管埋头吮咬。腥甜的奶汁冒出来又被舌头刮进肚里，惹的怀里的人发出细细的叫。  
金宰铉吸够了奶，又舔下最后一口伸脖子逼着已经冒了泪水的猫儿尝尝自己的味道。空了一只手不安分的下摸，捏捏软弹的臀肉又向前圈住半挺起来的漂亮性器。  
车勋被套弄的瘫软，猫一样弓着背靠在金宰铉的肩膀上嘤嘤地呻吟，没多久就泄了满腹，被抓着头发起来接吻，金宰铉手上的精液混着泪水抹了他满脸。  
金宰铉伸手去摸车勋的臀缝，摸得一手滑腻：“小勋的乳房在冒汁，下面也在冒汁吗？”见人低头不肯回应，便伸了手指就着汁水一下捅进紧致湿润的后穴里，插出噗哧噗哧的水声。  
车勋呜呜啊啊的叫，手攀住金宰铉的肩膀掐出一节一节的指印，刚刚泄过没多久的前端又不争气地再次挺立，从铃口分泌出亮晶晶的黏液。  
“宰铉，宰铉，胸口好难受……呜。”胸前隐隐胀痛，乳房受了刺激又在溢出乳汁，车勋颤颤巍巍地将娇乳挺向金宰铉，以祈求他的抚慰。  
可金宰铉不会善良得有求必应，潘多拉魔盒打开放出的是浑黑的情欲，恶魔盘踞于心，金宰铉要引导眼前人成为自己支配欲的容器。他拽了车勋的手放在他的胸前，压低声音蛊惑发情的小猫抚弄自己。  
“自己玩给我看吧。”  
车勋昏昏沉沉，好似被金宰铉话语驱动的提线木偶，双手不受控制的随着他的命令走，将两团薄软的草莓奶油揉得不成形状。  
“小勋好熟练，是平常自己也会玩吗？”  
“小勋的奶汁流的到处都是呢。”  
“好色情啊，小勋。”  
小勋，小勋。  
车勋将头伸过去，与金宰铉吻在一起，舌尖与舌尖交缠，交换欲望与不明的期冀。  
“小勋。”唇舌分离拉开晶莹的线，金宰铉揉乱车勋的头发，“好喜欢小勋。”

完成于2020.5.3


End file.
